The Greeed Summoner
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: The Greeed have their Medals created by a different plane of existence, and the Purple Greeed has found a host in a Summoner. Not much, pretty much a one shot, unless I type Chapter 2.


AN: Right, this is my first attempt at a League of Legends crossover with Kamen Rider. OC has two personalities that ARE aware of each other, and there are in betweens of each personality, like suddenly arrogant when Greeed part is gone, or Greeed has his shy moments. And sorry for being away from Fanfiction, or AFF for me, for such a long time.

I sunk back into my seat, using my books to cover my face as the many Summoners to be were staring at me. I waited for the selection process to start, but unfortunately, one guy was late and we were told that the process wouldn't start until everyone is present. I fiddled with the grey coin in my hand. It had a carving of a triceratops, not that anyone knew. I shivered from the tense atmosphere, and continued to 'read', as to prevent any questions from the people in the room. I skipped two years of studies for becoming a Summoner, so I was placed in a class of people older than me. Their curious looks were piercing glares to me, as I am socially awkward, and an introvert. Further more, the High Summoner placed me in the front seat. Even more awkward for me. A group of random Champions were behind a wall, a large crystal projection showing them everything going on, live. I flinched a little when the door was slammed open, and a guy entered, apologising profusely as he went to his seat. The women in the room were giggling and gossiping, while the men were scoffing and snorting. "Now that Mr. Jackson is here, I would like to announce the students of this batch who will be starting their careers as Summoners. Mr. Aiden, Mr. Keith, Mr. Sanders..." After thirty minutes, the people called were at the front of the room, in a line to recieve their blue and purple robes. "And the top student of this year, chosen by Summoners, Champions and their grades, is Kyofu Kuroji. Round of applause, he skipped two years of studies and is highly praised by both Summoners and Champions." He said proudly as I awkwardly went to the front, shook his hand, and took the special black robes that deemed me as a official Summoner, with special benefits of a High Summoner, or one that has attained a high level of experience. I thanked the Summoner, and went backto my seat, robes neatly folded and placed in my bag. After a thirty minute speech, we were free to go.

I left the building, proud of my achievments, yet humble about it. As I walked back home, a group of five guys who were in my class but didn't get to be a Summoner. They roughly shoved me onto the floor, passerbys stopped and started staring. "You punk! You ruined our chances of being a Summoner, just cause you're smart! Well, let's see your brain help you with this!" After this was said, they started kicking me. One of them even used an Ignite spell on me. I curled up in, trying to minimise the area they kicked. I screamed out in pain as the Ignite spell started burning my flesh as it burnt away my clothes. 'Kill..' A voice in my head hissed. 'No! Not now!' I screamed in my head as the pain increased as one started gouging out my eyes. "Hey! What are you doing!" A voice rang out, as the hands that were clasped on my head let go. I dropped, sprawled on the cold cobblestone path. 'Kill...' The voice was louder. "No!" I screamed as Medals burst out of my back, encasing me in a cocoon made of Medals. Everyone looked in fear, even those who were abusing me, as the medals receded back into me, revealing a monster that resembled a reptile. I stared blankly at the five men. I could see their fear, and it shocked me as I LOVED the way they shivered. "Kill..." I whispered, finger raising slowly and menacingly at the five men. Three Champions moved to stop me. They were Garen, Talon and Shen. I glanced at them. "Weak." I said as chains made of Medals burst out of my back, wrapping them and held them up in the air. I walked towards the men who abused me. "Your desire to live, shall be crushed." I growled out as Medals shot out of my chest, and their hearts were pierced by them. But that wasn't the worst. The chains snaked out from the cavity behind the chest, and shot through their heads. Many bystanders puked. The three Champions were gasping for air, Garen already stopped moving. I released them onto the floor, and walked towards my apartment, form changing back. My cold, purple eyes were glaring at the corpses. "It's not my fault you fail." I silently said as I burst into medals, purple ones shining amongst the grey dull ones, and flew back into the window of my apartment. After I reached the apartment, I sighed as I crossed out the large continent in the middle of the map. "Well, there goes our idea." I muttered as I climbed on my bed, ignoring the sirens outside, heading for the Summoner Academy.

I awoke to a loud knock. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. 'Ten fifteen.' I checked the time as I opened the door. Caitlyn, a Champion representing Piltover, was there with Vi, another Champion representing Piltover. "Hello...?" I asked as I prepared to make a run for it. She cleared her throat. "The Institution looks forward with you as its new Summmoner, and would like you to move in today, with us as escorts." She explained, eyes darting around the small flat. I shrugged and opened the door a little larger. "Come in. I'll be ready in a minute." I said as I gestured to the couch which I used as my bed, and got my briefcase and placed all my stuff with me into the briefcase. As I was doing so, I started rambling. "Just so you know, what happened yesterday was just pure luck. Well for me. When Kyofu Kuroji feels intense pain, either physically or mentally, I come out. I'm his, inner demon you could say. And when I enter unconsciousness wilingly, or sleep for more then 10 hours, the introvert stuttering idiot comes back." After I was done, I faced the two policewomen and shoved the briefcase in my chest. They both cringed as they expected blood, but when Medals shifted to form a hole, they were more disgusted. "My, or our, body is made of Medals. These dull grey coin things. They provide energy for me, while the purple and or other colored ones you see provide my consiousness. Me and Kyofu are essentially two sides of the same coin." I grinned mananically at my own joke. "Anyways, ready to go, are you?" I asked. They both nodded, Vi more enthusiastically. They led me to a police car, which I was required to seat at the back with Vi while Caitlyn drove. I was bored, so I started forming weird and random shapes with my hand-turned-chain-of-Medals. Vi was amused as I made one that resembled her gauntlets, and Caitlyn's sniper rifle. She asked me to lend her one. I shrugged and passed her one. She examined it as I continued manipulating the Medals. "Can they be used by humans?" She asked. I laughed. "I'm essentially human. Who's body do you think I'm in?" I asked rhetorically. "But they can be harnessed into energy, which could power Piltover, Demacia, Noxus, Ionia and many more countries for centuries if I gave them one." I snatched it back from her. "So, not giving it to you." Caitlyn laughed as Vi pouted. "Shut up cupcake." She muttered, loudly enough for me and Caitlyn to hear. Caitlyn blushed up a storm. "Who are you calling cupcake!" She shouted as she made a sharp right. I laughed. "Oh, the dirt I have on you now." I smirked. She glared at me, cheeks flushed. "Shut up." She mumbled as she continued driving. "Oh, is cupcake embarrassed? Oh, you should hear that one time she brought her fuzzy cuffs to work." I laughed even harder. "Oh, that's cute. And did she cuff anyone in them?" I wheezed out. "Shut up!" Caitlyn shouted, face burning red. I chuckled. "Mah, mah, no need to get so worked up."

After the long and interesting drive, we reached the Institution. Vi brought me to see the Arch Summoners, to explain what I am, who I am, blah blah blah. I entered the large room, with three chairs that were occupied, and one that was facing the three that weren't. I sat down. "Good morning, Kyofu Kuroji. We would like to talk about what happened yesterday." They spoke in unison. I sighed. 'Thank god T'm good at talking.' "Well, you see, I am a homunculin, made 600 years ago by a mad chemist who made Core Medals, Medals with consciousness in them. Only 6 sets of 10 Core Medals were made. When the homunculi didn't react to anything, literally, the chemist destroyed one Core Medal from every set. That made the homunculi move, as a void in them was created. They desired more, attempting to fill up the endless void that is their lost Core. The Insect Set, Feline Set, Mammal Set, Bird Set, Aquatic Set, and the Myth Set. The Myth Greeed, is me. I represent the desire for void, nothing at all. Some vessels take it literally and try to end the world, others ignore it. I have a desire for nothing. The rest, Power, influence, food, friends, any other possible desire in the world, the other 5 Greeed represent them. They were absorbed into me by my previous host. Strong willed little fella. Died in the end. Now they reside in me. And Greeed is spelled with three E's, not two."

I left the room, and saw Vi there. I raised my left hand in a small wave. "Hi..." I said silently. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm back." I said as I lifted the hood of the summoner robes I was wearing up. Her eyebrow rose even further. " 'He' explained it to you? The Medals? I'm his host." I explained. She nodded as she brought me into the Champion's wing, in the middle part where the Champions with no affliation stay. I thanked her and entered my assigned room. It was dull, with white walls, a desk, a bed, a kitchen and a bathroom. I took out my breifcase, wincing at the slight tingle. I set it on the desk and sat on the bed. I twirled around a Medal for a while, until I heard a scream.

I ran out of the building. A Junk Yummy was there. I frowned as I took out the OOO Driver in my robes' pocket as it started changing and put it on. It changed into a Insect Motif Yummy. I frowned a little. "Looks like Uva's." I identified as I slotted in the Purple Cores, and shifted the Driver. I took out the scanner, and it emitted a pulsating sound, which drew the attnetion of the Summoners and Champions trying to contain the monster, passerby, and said monster.. I slid the Scanner over the Driver. "Putotyra, Torigera, Tyrandon!" The Scanner exclaimed. "Henshin." I whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "PUTOTYRA NO ZAORU!" The Scanner sang as a black suit materialized in me, while three rings of medals spun around my body, stopping at the purple ones in front. The three Medals formed a crest on my chest, while the armor of the Purple Combo formed on me. I transformed into Kamen Rider OOO, Putotyra Combo. My shoulder had wings formed, and they flapped once, freezing the Yummy, before flapping a second time to blow the Yummy onto the floor. I stood there, sliently waiting. It rushed at me, blades on the forearm poised to strike. I sidestepped, making it trip. It stumbled back on its feet, and jumped high. I sighed as I slammed my hand into the ground. My hand went through a crevice formed by purple cracks, and I pulled out a large purple axe. I took out a Cell Medal and placed it in the opening, before slamming the 'mouth' shut. I twisted the handle, and aimed at the Yummy in the air. I pulled the trigger. "PUTOTYRA NO HISSATSU!" It sang again, before a purple ball as formed, and shot at the Yummy. It exploded into countless Cell Medals. I de-henshined, and used the Medal Chains to collect them all. I ignored the looks as I walk back.

AN: Right, next chapter will be his first match in the League. And sorry again for being AFF for so long.


End file.
